Sonador
by Stephixia
Summary: Discords First Daughter Skrew Ball has become more and more like him as she has grown older and her hatred for her father has grown with her change but he still so desperatly wants a family so he turns to the lovely Princess Cadence the Princess of Family for help. It is frought with danger and Discord will have to fight with everything he has for the child he so desperatly craves.


Chapter 1

The Beginning

The sun shone brightly over The Crystal Empire, the wind blowing gently carrying the smell of fresh spring flowers and ruffling Cadence's mane as she walked through the castle gardens as her daughter slept soundly in her nursery. Cadence sat by the crystal pond listening to the small waterfall and watching the fish swim playfully with a smile, it was then she noticed a reflection in the pool " Discord, for what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked softly as she looked over her shoulder at the Draconequus and he tilted his head " I have come to ask for your help, as the Princess of Family there is nobody else I could ask" he said quietly as he sat beside her dipping his cloven hoof into the pool. Cadence watched him with gentle eyes " what do you need?" She said looking into his eyes and he in a very Discord fashion opened a pocket in his fur to pull out a shining yellow orb and held it ever so gently as if it would shatter and Cadence looked on thoughtfully " this is my Daughter , she's still developing but she is incomplete.. I uh have created one daughter before her but.. when she grew older she became more and more like me in appearance and her friends turned on her and she has resented me for it ever since , I so desperately want a family Cadence and all I need to make my Daughter complete is a drop of your blood , my last daughter only had the small amount of pony DNA that I have and resulted in her later transformation, I don't want this little one to be judged and mistreated for her appearance or parentage"he spoke with his gaze on the orb before looking deep into cadences violet eyes in desperation and she took in a deep breath and her gaze lowered to the orb " everypony deserves a family, even you Discord" she says as she hands him her left hoof with a soft smile and tears are just visible at the corner of his eyes. Discord removes her golden shoe and using one of his talons pricks her hoof and places it ever so softly on the orb , the color morphing from a soft yellow into a brilliant purple "th..thank you princess, you have no idea how much this means to me" his voice dripping with overwhelming joy and Cadence smiled softly " you know Celestia will not be pleased if she finds out what has been done so you should get our little one home where she will be safe , I must go and tend to my dear Flurry Heart she should be waking soon , I shall await your return with a little foal in toe" she spoke in her sugary sweet voice as she pulled herself up onto her feet , repositioned her shoe and watched as Discord vanished into the Chaos Realm. Back home Discord now felt safe and he retired to his plush pillow bed placing the orb in the center and circling his body around it protectively " goodnight my darling I'll see you soon " he said in almost a whisper as he drifted into a sweet gentle sleep.

Nopony knows how long he rested but Discord woke from his slumber to a small and ever so soft hoof pawing at his nose, he lifted his head with a smile , she was beautiful her soft lavender coat and pale turquoise mane with little shimmering onyx streaks and he stared in shock at her eyes one a brilliant crystal blue reminding him of the kind Princess of Family and the other a deep crimson reminding him of himself and only just visible through her mane was a small horn , a unicorn, his daughter was a unicorn " welcome to the world my darling, your a dream come true my little girl and you need an appropriate name don't you" he said softly as he stroked her hair " I know! Sonador , my little Dreamer * he smiles and rubs his nose against hers and pulls her into his arms and rocks her to sleep.


End file.
